Shikamaru's & Temari's Playlist
by hiddenmoonlyt
Summary: ShikaTema Fanfic Music MeMe. Just a bunch of stories based off of songs on my playlist. You should try this, it's fun. Review Please!


_**A/n: **_So, I've never done a FanFic meme before, it sounds like fun to me. :3 I haven't written for fanfic for a while, and when I did it is on my other account (Kaishi-sama? Or was it chan… I forget, lol). I'm planning on rewriting a few of those, but who knows. Well, now that I'm done with my babbling let's start! Yay!!

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Shikamaru, nor Temari, or any of the Naruto characters… sadly -sniff sniff-

_**MUSIC MEME **_

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
Do six of these, then post them.

~*~

''**Bella's Lullaby'' **_by Carter Burwell_

You know I've never really gave much thought to whom I would fall in love with.

For _normal_ girls it was guy after guy that they would fall in love with, but then once they start dating '_the guy of their dreams_' they would find something wrong with them and move on, but for me all it took was one gaze of those warm, brown eyes and I was in love.

I don't know how others can go guy after guy, and say they fall in love, because once your in love you fell like you can never fall in love again… maybe that's why… because they want to find what I have already found.

My one, true love, Shikamaru.

"**Helpless When She Smiles**_**" **__by (The) Backstreet Boys_

There we laid for what seemed like hours. I watched her head rise and lower as I took in the scent of her and then let it back out into the open.

I switched my gaze as a cloud covered the sun from the world. I looked down as I felt her head move to face mine. I couldn't help but feel the blood rise to my cheeks, and the corners of my mouth rise as I watched her beautiful smile and gorgeous green emeralds look at me. And then I knew…

_I'm helpless when she smiles._

''**Grease" **_by Frankie Valli_

I sat on my car with my gang as we watched all the new freshman walk down the sidewalk and into the school.

"Not a bad turn out this year, no?" a blonde-haired, blue eyed spoke aloud.

"No, not bad at all," I smirked. "Better then last year, I'd say." I didn't really mean that, since every year was the same. I switched my interest in view towards the sky, _'but this is better.' _

"Hey check out that girl," I heard my long, brown haired friend whisper the gang.

I figured why not, just another girl probably. Don't want to be rude. I once again switched my gaze, but this time to where my gang had pointed. My eyes widened as I watched the girl have the same reaction I did.

"Temari…?" I whispered, thinking that my gang wouldn't hear, but… I was wrong.

"**Forever" **_by Chris Brown_

I never thought that I would be here with the boy of my dreams. Laying under him on top of his bed as I let him explore my exposed skin with his lips.

I reached to dig my hand into his hair, forcing the tie in his hair to fall loose. I felt his hands slide down my waist to the hem of my shirt. He pulled back and looked down in to my eyes as I looked up into his as if I he was searching for something, and the moment that he started pulling my shirt up to expose ever more skin I answered him.

I pulled his head down to meet mine as our lips once again locked.

After that everything was fuzzy, but I remember the one thing I will continue to ring through my head until the day I die. The words he spoke to me between the love and pain.

"_I love you… forever."_

"**Things I'll Never Say" **_by Avril Lavigne_

I sit on my well used window seat looking out over the distance as I looked past my rain struck windows. Watching as the earth below and around gets drenched in water.

The phone to my ear, I hear his sweet voice hit my ears as another loud boom from the outside fills the town and another bright light brightens the night. I squeeze my eyes closed as I hide under the wool blanket now hiding my sight of the world.

I cry silently waiting for his comforting words to hit my ears again, but nothing. I look at the phone to see that the line is dead.

~*~

As an hour passes and the clock starts to sing its hourly melody I hear the door slam open.

I rip the blanket off my head to see my _'comforter' _at the door, drenched.

My eyes widen, "Shi-Shi-Shikamaru..?" I try to speak as I watch the boy… man of my life walks towards me.

"I'm sorry, Temari. I left you alone when you needed me the most," he said taking my face into his hands as he spoke to me with saddened eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"I-It's fine, Shika," I tried to speak with all my strength.

"No, it's not. I'm sorry."

I smiled as he looked down, trying to hide his depression. "I love you," I smiled as he looked up shocked. I've never said it before now, but this instant just made it all the better.

He continued looking at me with saddened eyes for a moment longer till they finally softened. His eyes closed as a smirk showed upon his face.

I looked down at him slightly confused; it has looked as if he was about to laugh, this made me slightly angry until he spoke once more.

"So, you are the first to say the things I thought I'd never say, how troublesome."

"**All I Can Do" **_by Jump 5_

I lay on my bed as I remember the events of last night… thinking of how it could've happened with everything that was going on.

Screaming.

Yelling.

Crying.

How could he of possibly said that three word, eight letter phrase. I yelled at him about how useless he was. I screamed how we were too different for this to work. I cried through it all telling him bow I don't deserve him.

"So… how?" I whispered to myself as if I was saying all this out loud.

"Because I love you, that's how."

I sat up immediately to the voice of what I thought was an angel. I turned to the source of the sound at the door seeing that it really was an angel. The one who had taken the whole yelling and screaming and crying till the end without even more then three words between the rants.

"Thinking of someone?" he smirked, "Like a certain boy who had confessed his deep secret to you last night…perhaps?"

I smirked back, "It seems it's _all I can do_ since that little outburst last night."

"**Poker Face" **_by Lady Gaga_

I looked at the cards in my hand, then switching my glance to gentlemen around the table. They all looked scared.

I looked back down to mine, smirking. _'I got this in the bag.'_

As if she read my mind she walked over wrapping her arms around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder. She kissed my cheek as if for good luck.

The dealer called for the final bets. I raised of course since this was in the bag.

Everyone looked at me and then my blond girlfriend behind me. That's when they knew, I got this in the bag. They all folded except Neji.

"Set them out," the deal called. Neji went first. A pair of Kings and queens with a jack on the side.

I glanced at the beautiful blonde beside me and smirked as she was smirking too. I set down my royal flush to hear the groans and moans from around the table.

I just won one million in cash, and it was all thanks to my good luck charm. My beautiful girlfriend, and of course… our _"Poker Face,"_ my name was called. I smirked.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." I said as I turned and kissed my charm.

~*~

_**A/n: **_Gosh! Those things are hard! Lmao. There goes all my creativity for the week. Lmao. X3 You guys should try. It _is_ kinda fun. Lol.

Review Please!! :)


End file.
